A new life but the same promblems
by Ninetailedvixen1
Summary: Balto starts a new life after a incendent but will she find acceptence and love in nome you'll have to read to fing out - A if balto was female? story -  Female Balto x Steele rated T may change to M depending on you guys reviews


A new life but the same problems!

Female Balto X Steele

I don't own Balto the dog, the movie or the film but I wish I did(tears)

Story Starts

Prologue

Balto is currently at Nome cause of something that happened at her old home and during her stay will she find acceptance and love? read to find out.

Chapter 1 - The arrival and meeting.

It was dark when Balto arrived to the village of Nome she was exhausted she hadn't travailed so far in a while, the last time she travailed this long was when she delivered that message to that wolf pack 2 months ago.

You see Balto used to live in Nenana, Alaska but a incident with a female and male dog made her leave and she travailed for 2 weeks, till she saw a town which is why she is currently in Nome.

(Scene Change)

Steele was strutting round the village when suddenly he heard a lot of loud chatting and turned the corner to see Dixie, Sylvie and the other dog's outside the post office. They were talking excitingly and Dixie was jumping about like a rabbit which made Steele chuckle at her behaviour.

Sylvie saw him coming and waved him over by doing this made the other dog's realise his presence and greeted him.

"So what going on, why are all of you so excited about ?" Steele questioned. "Well there's a rumour that there's a new dog in the village that arrived last night and we were seeing if anyone had seen her or him yet?" replied Mel the post dog.

"There a new dog why didn't anyone tell me?" Steele asked. "Well we only found out from Dipsy a few minutes ago" replied Mel. "Well we'll have to look later as we have a race to get to remember?" Steele implied

"Oh the race I completely forgot we better hurry" exclaimed Dixie

(Scene Change)

Balto blinked tiredly and looked around her. "Hmm where am I again? "Oh yeah Nome" Last night Balto had gone to the main building in the town and waited to be noticed then got taken to the dog houses by a human and was feed and given water for the night.

Seeing no reason to stay she decided to go out and tour her new home to get used to the area.

(An hour later)

While waking round the village Balto saw lot's of different buildings, meet some of the local dogs and was getting petted by human's when she heard cheering round the bend. As soon as she got round the building she saw a crowd of humans and dogs ether side of what looked like to be a race track. Getting closer she saw that there was indeed a race going on and after asking another dog she found out that a dogsled race was being held. Interested because she used to race a bit before the incident she went near the finish to see who the racers were and who would finish first.

After walking to the finish line she heard the cheering getting louder and look down the track to see 2 dog sleds racing to the finish line, one with a black and white husky leading and the other team lead by a dark brown husky. She watch closely as the to husky's fought for the title neck to neck then the black and white husky suddenly speed up and won the race.

As soon as the finished she got to look at the winner better. It was a male husky about a third bigger than her with a strong build, thick black and white fur, bright blue eyes and wearing a red collar with a smirk on his face.

"hhmm not to bad but he looks a bit cocky thou" thought Balto

Steele was basking in the attention he was given and looked around at all his admirers when a bit further away he saw a dog he didn't recognize. It was a female dog with a strong but lithe build, dark grey fur with a lighter grey under belly and the prettiest brown eyes he had ever seen they were a warm hazel that looked so inviting.

Moving thought the crowd he got closer to her when suddenly she turned around and started to running the other direction from him with alarming speed. When he got over his shock that someone had turned away from him he looked where she had ran but she was nowhere in sight. "Damn ill have to find her later" he thought as he turned back to his female admirers.

With Balto she was running like the wind from Steele thinking "God if he had come up to me, I would have had all his fan girls over me in a second trying to rip me apart like before". Slowing down as she came to an abandoned boathouse that she had found on her walk this morning. Getting in her new home she climbed under the blanket in the corner and fell asleep.

End of Chapter 1

Hope you like the story so far if you have and idea' or suggestion for thr story please say i might add the later as the story is still in develpment.

Please Review

Bye for now


End file.
